De guisantes y secretos
by Drarina 1737
Summary: "Lady Luna era demasiado alocada y Lady Ginevra demasiado ruda, Lady Parvati demasiado cotilla, Lady Lavender demasiado empalagosa, Lady Hannah muy inocente y Lady Cho muy influenciable." Adaptación del relato "La princesa y el guisante, de HCA. Dramione, Reto.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La base de la trama es de Hans Christian Andersen, el resto es mío. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_Dedicado a Samanta Black, que me invita a retos y luego no hay quien escriba las cosas a tiempo._

Hubo una vez un príncipe llamado Draco, tan mujeriego, que se decía que cada noche tomaba a una mujer. Su madre, harta como estaba de los continuos rumores obscenos que le susurraban sus criadas —_espías_— al oído, se decidió a encontrarle una mujer para casarlo. Una con una buena dote, si era posible.

Lady Narcissa, viuda de Lord Lucius, pronto hubo preparado una lista de las mujeres más hermosa y ricas en edad casadera, seleccionando solo aquellas de verdadera sangre real, sin secretos turbios de plebeyos o bastardos en su linaje. Como además, Lady Narcissa deseaba que dicha mujer fuera fina y delicada como porcelana pero educada, y firme cuando fuera necesario, poco a poco fue invitando a una tras otra a pasar una noche a palacio, buscando cualquier motivo.

Las puso a prueba sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, pero siempre encontraba algo que la desagradaba. Lord Draco, consciente del esfuerzo de su madre por buscarle esposa, fue disminuyendo la intensidad, frecuencia y descaro de sus actividades nocturnas hasta que, después de un tiempo —y no sin algo de desagrado— las abandonó por completo. Lo que más quería el príncipe realmente era complacer a su madre, la única mujer a la que siempre había amado, y fue un galán con todas las mujeres a las que su madre descartó por uno u otro motivo.

Lady Luna era demasiado alocada y Lady Ginevra demasiado ruda, Lady Parvati demasiado cotilla, Lady Lavender demasiado empalagosa, Lady Hannah muy inocente y Lady Cho muy influenciable. Lady Pansy no tenía personalidad, y Lady Fleur era demasiado sensible, Lady Daphne demasiado envidiosa, Lady Astoria muy enamoradiza y Lady Katie demasiado robusta, ninguna le parecía perfecta. Narcissa las despachó a todas antes de los dos días.

Una noche de tormenta, cuando Lady Draco y su madre estaban tomando té y charlando tras la cena, alguien llamó a la puerta. Lady Narcissa abrió la puerta en persona, sorprendida y algo indignada de que alguien vagara por cerca del castillo a esas horas de la noche.

Cuando abrió, una joven empapada la miró de frente. Lady Narcissa se impactó por el aspecto de la chica. Sus ropas empapadas estaban sucias y llevaba un manto raído por encima de los hombros. El cabello estaba enmarañado, pero se veía el trabajo de un peinado elaborado. Su rostro tenía la belleza de quien tiene sangre real. Draco apareció tras su madre y exclamó:

— ¡Por Dios, milady*! ¿¡Qué hacéis ahí parada!? ¡Pasad! ¡Madre, cierra la puerta! ¿Venid, milady, os daré algo de ropa!

La muchacha pasó temblorosa y Narcissa cerró la puerta tras ella, agarró un abrigo del hall y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros a la chica, la tomó de un brazo y la guió hasta sus aposentos sin mediar palabra. Abrió su vestidor y tomó el vestido más hermoso que tenía guardado de sus años jóvenes. Se lo tendió a la muchacha y le dijo:

—Tened, creo que os valdrá. Iré a llamar a mi hijo por si necesitáis algo y os sacaré un plato de sopa de las cocinas.

—Hiérvala —susurró ella.

—Lo haré.

Draco entró en el cuarto momentos después y colocó un biombo para que la joven se cambiara. Mientras la esperaba, Draco preguntó:

— ¿Quién sois, milady?

—Soy Hermione. Y no soy una lady, me temo.

—Lo sois, si sois una mujer.

—Eso es muy amable por vuestra parte, milord. ¿Y vos? ¿Quién sois vos?

—Draco Malfoy, para serviros milady.

—Ya que os ofrecéis podríais ayudarme con este vestido. No puedo atarlo.

—Por supuesto —Draco dio la vuelta al biombo y se la encontró de espaldas, con el escote que creaba la tela con las cuerdas sin apretar rozando el inicio de la curva donde la espalda pierde su nombre. _Por supuesto,_ Draco no echó ni una mirada hacia abajo. Ajustó el cordel y lo ató, tomó el manto de la cama y se lo pasó por los hombros antes de acompañarla al comedor.

—Madre

—Hijo —Saludó Narcisa—. Ven aquí, muchacha. —Colocó una silla frente al plato de sopa y Hermione se sentó. Devoró la sopa y se envolvió más en su manto, respondiendo a las preguntas de Narcisa. —Bien, Lady Hermione, podéis quedaros en nuestra casa esta noche. Mañana encontraremos un transporte para vos.

Narcissa se levantó y preparó su prueba. Colocó un guisante bajo montones de edredones y colchones y luego calentó la cama con una sartén de brasas. Guió a Hermione hasta la habitación y se marchó.

[···]

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó y vistió y bajó al comedor, Cuando Narcissa le preguntó qué tal había dormido, Hermione contestó:

—Dormí bien las primeras horas, mi señora, pero después había algo en la cama que no me dejó descansar.

Lady Narcissa entonces se sorprendió gratamente. La chica había sido fuerte para dormir cuando lo necesitó, pero delicada para notar el guisante y educada para no quejarse.

Narcissa funcionó de celestina durante ese día y dos semanas después Draco y Hermione se casaron y fueron felices y comieron perdices para siempre…

¿O no?

Ella nunca respondió a sus _"¿Qué hacías allí esa noche?"_; él nunca dijo por qué su madre dio su visto bueno.

_Bien, final abierto para que penséis lo que queráis. Por si os interesa, considera la magia como la nobleza. Por ese motivo Narcissa parece tan emperrada en que la chica sea noble. Por otra parte, pienso que Hermione sería una bastarda de un rey. Tendría, por tanto, la nobleza —es decir, la magia— pero no el linaje —la sangre pura—. Por cierto, al final me he dado cuenta de que la prota es Narcissa._

_*Milady: esta palabra no está aceptada por la RAE, pero sí su uso para dar continuidad al relato si se utiliza, como aquí, milord, que sí está aceptada._


End file.
